Permafrost
by LovelyLoonyLeontine
Summary: A girl, Anbell, with her fingers dipped in the magic of evil. Her Mother is the White Witch, Anbell is the White Witches daughter. Four siblings, their destinies intertwined with the magical land, Narnia. One betrays them, and sides with Anbell and her Mother. But then Anbell learns of a secret, and can't help but let the permafrost around her heart melt.
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the ice corridor, hurrying. Mum has called me, a child of Eve has apparently stumbled into Narnia, there's only rumors, but Mum wants to make sure.  
That's Mum for you. She can be super paranoid when it comes to her power. See she isn't the 'rightful' ruler of Narnia. Aslan is. A lion. Imagine! A lion head of a vast country? Apparently he can talk too, what sort of lion talks? Mum used to tell me stories about him, how whenever he saw her he cowered in fear and talked in a high pitched voice, a lion talking like an elf. Mum overruled him when she took Narnia... doesn't that tell you something? Well, it does to me. It means that Mum is much more powerful than that cowardly, 'talking' little lion. I also don't get why so many are loyal to him, he left them to fend for themselves. He ran off, tail between his legs, meowing. Especially the beavers, they're so faithful it makes icicles melt. and , Montague is keeping a lookout for them though, so all ought to be good.

I open the door,"Yes Mother?" I ask, "What do you want?"

She turns her blond head towards me, her ice cold eyes warming a tad bit- just for me. She icily smiles her familiarly cold smile,"Off to go riding around. Looking for some traitors. Want to come?"

I nod my head,"Yes! May I ride on Whitelace?" Whitelace is my horse, she can't talk, luckily, I'd hate to have a talking pet! She's pure white with a dark star above her forehead.

"You'll ride behind I presume?" Mum asks me as she gets off of her ice throne. Her white dress trailing behind her.

"Yes." I smirk at her, she rolls her eyes at my enthusiasm, but smiles. She's proud that I love to kill just for sport.

"Get changed into your red dress and white coat." She orders me,"Meet me at the courtyard in fifteen minutes."

I bow to her and run off. With me, my Mum is slightly nicer then with everybody else. I am her 'little frozen princess' and only child.  
I walk up to my room and brush my long blond hair. I look a lot like my mother, except my hair has a tad more yellow in it and my eyes are a bit bluer and I'm a tad shorter than my Mum's seven feet. I'm barely past 5ft. But, If you saw me you could mistake me for her...if you had never seen her before.  
I change into my long red dress and white furry coat and walk downstairs to get Whitelace from one of the slaves. I have her trotting around the courtyard when my Mum comes out and gets into the large white carriage. They start off and I run after them.  
We wander through the forests and long snow-covered meadows, seeking traitors and un-loyal subjects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour or two later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We go across the big frozen lake and arrive near the lamppost.  
I'm pretty far behind so I just barely see that the carriage has stopped and that my mother is talking to an overgrown dwarf.  
Mum gives me a signal with her hand, that tells me to stay where I'm at. I, of course don't listen and go closer, listening onto the conversation.

I hear my Mum ask the large dwarf," I can make anything you like."

The large dwarf looks like he's thinking and then says in the voice of a spoiled child,"Can you make me taller?"

Mum laughs, but her laugh is forced,"Anything you want...to eat."

The large dwarf cries out,"Turkish Delight?"

My Mum does her magic and gives him Turkish Delight. I wonder what that is? Some human concocion I presume. I watch as he eats a few pieces. I smile darkly, he's eaten Mum's food so now he's been tempted over to our side. I wonder why Mum wants him on our side though?

Then I hear my Mum tell him,"Now, you do have siblings?"

"Yes." He tells her finishing the Turkish Delight,"I have a sister, Lucy she's been here before and then there's my brother and another sister. They're all rather annoying. Nothing like me."

I smirk. I'm sure they're nothing like you.

"Did your sister meet anyone while she was here?" Mum asks him coldly.

"Um...yes, some faun named Tomas or Tumnas, something like that." He waves his hand, "He's not too important. My sister rantts about him constantly, rather annoying really."

"Interesting..." My mum whispers to herself and the asks him in fake cheerfulness,"Can you bring them to me? I have always wanted a heir, a prince who would be King one day. And since you're going to be king, you'll have to have servants."

I glare at my mother, I'm the heir! Not some filthy, snotty nosed human!

I glare at the carriage, but then I remember that there was something about siblings. A prophecy? No? Yes. The prophecy. No wonder my mum wants him! He's from the prophecy! This makes sense! I smile an wickedly, but then frown, who could be so stupid to turn his family for...Turkish Delight? However delightful it may be.

"Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? My house is right between them…. Until then, dear one,I'm gonna miss you." my Mum smiles hugging him. I've never seen my Mum smile like that. So sweetly...it's ever so disgusting.

"Wait! Before you go...could I perhaps have some more Turkish delight?" He asks as he hops off the carriage.

Mum looks at him angrily,"NO!" She yells. She sees that he is bewildered and so she says, in a much calmer tone,"No dear. You will be able to have as much Turkish Delight as you want at the castle. Now go along! See you soon!" With that Mum speeds of. Leaving the human boy standing there alone. Face covered in sugary sweetness, looking ill. From eating the bewitched food. I presume it must do something to your insides. Then he looks my way. I dared to not move, what if he can see me? I have a red dress on, the white coat barely even covers it.. I pat Whitelace on the head and murmur "Good girl." She shakes her mane.

The boy still looks in my direction and catches my eye. He's seen me! Whatever would mother say? I panic and hope he doesn't go near me. But then a young, brown haired girl bursts from within some bushes, and in an awfully happy and chirpy voice cries out"Edmund! you've got in here too! Do you believe me now?"  
She starts jumping, pulling his attention away from me. I give out a relieved sigh. Thank the frostbite and ice!

"Yeah, sure. Now come one. How do we get out?" he asks her, looking sickly.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asks him, noticing his odd facial expression. Yes. The spell is in place.

"No, I just wanna get out of here, please, come on Lucy."

"Here! This way!" She drags him into some pine trees by his hand and he follows.

That had been close. I remember the way they went, since it must be a way into their world. Must check that out later.

I watch them as they run off. I then turn around and head back to the castle, back home.

I smirk, Edmund is going to be a frozen stone statue in our courtyard, soon. And perhaps Mum will let me finish him off!


	2. Chapter 2

POV Professor Kirke

I look at the two children before me. They are overly worried about their sister.

"What is it?" I ask them as I point to the chairs in front of my desk.

"It's our sister, Lucy." Susan says as she sits down.

"The weeping girl?" I ask.

"Yes sir." Susan tells me, "She's upset."

"Hence the weeping." I look at them, "Now, why is she upset?"

"Well, Lucy said she went to another world...Narnia I think it was called?" Peter looks at me with confusion.

Lucy had gone to Narnia? That's..why that's splendid! I think to myself, and look at the two before me.

I take a breath and light up a cigar,"Now tell me, why do you not believe her?"

"Well sire, we had looked at the wardrobe, but there was a back to it. " Susan says.

"Well, sir, if things are real, they're there all the time." Peter tells me.

I sigh, if you try to find Narnia, you won't be able to! It must find you!

"Are they?" I look at him. He looks at me with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

I smile, "Didn't anyone go with her there?" I ask them, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

"Well, our brother, Edmund did. Or at least Lucy said she had gone there and found him there. But he said he hadn't gone anywhere." Susan explains, waving her hands around.

Ah...Edmund. I nod to myself. I had noticed him before. The glint in his eyes, there was something there. He needed to be fixed, needed to smile a real smile again and have his eyes shine again. Not the smirks and clouded anger that he wore now. The only way to save him was to get them all to believe in Narnia. Then they'd be able to go there...and he'd be possibly saved. Aslan would help, I'm sure.

"And who is the more truthful one of the two?" I put my cigar down, rolling my eyes. Children these days! Absolutely use no logic nor imagination. Growing up too fast.

"Well, Lucy is sire." Peter sighs.

"Well, why don't you believe her?" I ask them, exasperated.

"Well, you see that's impossible sire! No such worlds exist! You must know this!" Peter cries out, with Susan nodding.

"What do they teach at schools these days?" I ask as I look at them, "Personnaly, I would believe the one whose more truthful, however insane they may seem."

I get up and open the door, ignoring their protests.

"Go, now." I order them.

They leave, bewildered.

Children. I sigh as I shut the door.

Then I smile, so the wardrobe had been a gateway all along. Narnia- how I missed it. I laughed as I sat down and started to write a letter to Polly.

POV Edmund

The window shatters and we all run to hide. It had been my mistake, I threw the ball too hard. Cricket is the most boring game, especially if people try to force you into playing. And then laugh at you when you fail. And anyways, it was just a window. I'll blame it on Peter. Yes. But as I follow everyone else, I can see that we're nearing the room with the wardrobe. That's not good. I try to keep on running past the door, but Peter grabs me furiously and pushes me in. Now they'll know I've been lying. I hate my luck. See, I've been telling them that I had just played along with Lucy, not really gone to Narnia or whatever it was called. But why was worrying? I'd rule it one day, unlike them. And they'd be my servants, kneeling before my throne, weeping for mercy.

I noticed Susan and Peter eye each other as Lucy ran to the wardrobe with a excited smile, "Come on!" She opened the door and jumped in.

"Really?" Susan whined and looked at Peter who shrugged sadly and jumped in after Lucy. Susan followed him carefully and I went last, closing the door. We all kept going further and further back, and then Susan yelped,"Ow! I'm touching something wet! And what's this? Pine trees?"

We all walked into the snow covered woods. Susan and Peter looking around in bewilderment and Lucy was smiling annoyingly.

Peter laughed,"Lucy, seems like we've stumbled into your magical world! I'm so sorry i didn't believe you Lu!" Then he turned to me with fury and something else I couldn't read in his eyes.

POV PETER

That brat! He was so annoying, selfish and a lier. The professor had been right all along! I couldn't believe Edmund, where was the cheeky five year old I used to know? In his place stood a annoying little bugger, a person who I couldn't believe was my brother. What had happened? What had changed? I couldn't believe he had lied about Lucy and her world. Poor Lu!

I turned towards him,"You little thick! You apologize to Lucy right now!"

He just looked at me, coldness that made my stomach flip in his eyes, "Sorry Lu." he said and looked at her. Obviously, he hadn't meant it.

"How can you be such a selfish little brat!" I yelled at him, raising my fist.

"PETER! Please, stop!" Lucy screams,"It's okay, he said sorry."

I glare at Edmund. What had happened?

Then I notice that Susan was gone, "Su?" I call out.

"Here have these." Susan popped out, holding coats.

"Well, wouldn't we be stealing?" I ask Susan.

She smiles, "Well, we wouldn't be taking them out of the wardrobe now, would we?"

I smile and take one of the coats, giving one to Lucy.

Susan give's one to Edmund who looks at it with disgust, "A girls coat?" he whines.

"Would you rather freeze?" I ask him as I button my coat up. He glares at me, but puts it on.

I then look at Lucy,"What do you want to do?" I ask her, and watch as her eyes light up.

She smiles,"Snowball fight!"

And throws a snowball at me. Susan joins in and we continue on laughing, throwing snowballs. Except for Edmund, there's all ways Edmund. I watch him as he looks at some mountains longingly. Susan throws a snowball at him, but he just turns around and glares at her.

Where has my cheeky younger brother gone? Is all I can think, it's all I've been thinking of for the past few years.

What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Previosly in chaptrer two...**

POV Peter

I then look at Lucy,"What do you want to do?" I ask her, and watch as her eyes light up.

She smiles,"Snowball fight!"

And throws a snowball at me. Susan joins in and we continue on laughing, throwing snowballs. Except for Edmund, there's all ways Edmund. I watch him as he looks at some mountains longingly. Susan throws a snowball at him, but he just turns around and glares at her.

Where has my cheeky younger brother gone? Is all I can think, it's all I've been thinking of for the past few years.

What happened?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER A BIT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 3

**Pov Peter**

"Let's go see Mr. Tumnus! Oh! I know you'll simply adore him!" Lucy yells and runs off.

Susan laughs. She hasn't laughed like this in ages, care free and truly happy.  
We run after Lucy, Edmund walking behind us, kicking snow. We pass a lamppost and keep walking into the forest. Soon, I see some rocks in front of us, and a cave. And then, suddenly Lucy stops. There, you can see an opening into a cave, and furniture strewn about outside of it.  
A small girl with light blond hair is sitting on the ground near the cave, crying.

"Hello. Who are you? What happened to ? Does the White Witch have him?" Lucy runs up to the girl and sits beside her.

The girl looks at Lucy and lets out a choked sob.

"I'm Anbell and the White Witch took him...I, I don't know what happened." She starts to sob,"Here, I found this among his things."

She hands Lucy a letter. Lucy reads it, with horror strewn onto her face.

"No." She half cries,"This...this cannot be true!"

I take the letter from my sobbing little sister and read it out loud.

_ The former occupant of theses premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, ect., also of comforting Her Majesty's enemies and fraternizing with the enemy. _

_signed Maugrim, Captain of Secret Police,_

_ Let the rein of the Queen last eternity!_

"Oh! Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Susan hugs Lu who is crying.

I drop the letter,"This place is dangerous. We ought to go back." I sigh and sit on a rock.

"No!" The girl, Anbell cries,"Don't go! You are the children of the prophecy! You simply _must_ help Narnia! Without you...there's...no hope." she gasps out. I look at her and can't help but feel suspicious. Something about her just doesn't fit. I shake my head and look at Susan and Lucy.

"Peter, he was my friend, we can't leave him." Lucy sobs, "We can't just turn around now!"

Edmund coughs, "Er...we really should help..." he says.

I look at him suprised, but when I smile at him he just frowns and looks the other way.

"As much as I dislike this situation, Lu is right." Susan sighs, putting her hand on my shoulder.

Anbell looks at me, hope in her eyes. But there is something else in her eyes.

Something that makes me dislike this girl...who is she really?

But before I can ask she looks at me and says," So, you won't abandon Narnia? How grand!"


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in one day, aren't you guys lucky:-D

Chapter FOUR!

**POV Anbell**

"So you won't abandon us? You won't leave Narnia?" I look at them with fake hope. They're rather awful, how can someone be so...happy? Concerned? Emotional! Emotion is so unappetizing. How can people live with it?

Peter and Susan smile. I smile back, it hurts a bit but I force my lips to widen.

Then I pat Lucy's shoulder,"Come on munchkin. We gotta get going if you want to save this place!" I try to laugh. I don't like the sound. It's like a horse. Edmund just glares at me. But I just ignore him.

"I'm not a munchkin!" Lucy mumbles but gets up.

I smile down at her. I really, really want to just freeze them and then kill them or torture them. To hear their screams and their tear-stained faces. To have them beg for mercy, and to play with them, pretending that I'll be merciful only to crush their hopes. And then, to look into their empty eyes as they- I shake my head, not now. There's no time for that now.

We set off into the snow covered forest and hills, at first I lead, to make sure that we're going in the direction of the castle, but I slowly fall back so I'm with the Turkish Lover. He smells disgusting. Can't stand him either. Can't stand any of these humans. Warm hearted idiots.

"Hello Edmund." I smile at him. Ignoring the pain it causes me.

"What do you want?" he asks, annoyed, kicking the snow.

"Eh...not much. Just that my Mum would really like your siblings at the castle." I look at him.

"Wait. Who are you? Are you her daughter?" He whispers to me, almost bumping into a tree.

"Careful, tree." I inform him and then nodd.

He stops and walks around it,"Are you?"

"Yes. I am." I look at him scornfully. I just nodded at him! Not too intelligent either.

"But, how can I be king then?" He asks, "I mean, if you're her daughter."

Seriously? Is that all he cares for? The little brat! I grind my teeth and force out a giggle- whatever that is,"Oh, but girls cannot rule." I take a deep breath,"You'll be king, and I'll be your secretary. Since I know more about Narnia than you do." I take another breath and look ahead. Then I notice a dam. Talking Lions! There's a beaver._ The_ beavers. Not good! They know who I am!

"Oh, okay." He smiles, obviously relieved. What an arrogant jerk.

"But, Mum wants them fast, are we clear?" I look at him, trying to get my point across.

"Yes Ma'am!" He sings. Sings? Disgusting.

I walk past him and towards the group of...well you know who I'm talking about.

"Tsss, tss, come here!" Peter cries out to the beaver, extending his hand. The beaver sniffs and looks at Peter.

"Are you expecting me to eat that?" The beaver asks.

"Um?" Susan says, bewildered.

"I'm not a carnivore!" the beaver cries out.

hasn't changed a bit.

"Um..." Peter looks at him speechless.

"I can talk you know." he says, laughing. Then throttles over to Lucy.

"This is 'es." He gives her a handkercief. She smiles sadly and takes it.

"Now come, on, out of the woods! And I'll tell you more." He smiles at us, but then notices me and with distaste adds,"You never know if one of her henchmen is listening."

"What do you mean by 'her henchmen'?" Susan asks, kicking away a bit of snow.

"The ones on the side of the White Witch." He whispers and I can feel his eyes on me. Peter follows his eyes and stares at me too before shaking his head and turning away.

"I'm not trusting you." Susan tells him.

"Suite yourself! Though you ought to be asking yourself who you truly shouldn't trust. " The beaver says,"But we must go, the trees are listening!"

"The trees?" Peter asks and he steps forwards.

"Yes, even some of the trees have joined her side." He looks at me again.

"Well...he did give me the handkerchief." Lucy says,"I think we ought to trust him."

" I guess Lu is right." Peter says after a long silence.

"But he's a beaver!" Susan cries out.

"And?" Mr. Beaver glares at her, and stars to walk in the direction of the dam.

Everyone laughs, I attempt to and fail. I wonder what it feels like to laugh when you've laughed your whole life. No. I shake my head, get those thoughts out of my head! I look at Edmund, whose not laughing. He looks deep in thought, probably about gold and riches and power.

As we start walking towards the Beavers dam, I start to get worried. What if the beavers recognize me? I feel as if has...but I don't think he has. Not with my slight glamour of human looking eyes full of emotion and rosier skin. But if he did, if both of the beavers recognized me, now that...would not be good. And Mum...Mum would most likely strangle me and then disown me. Whatever would I do then? I would be killed by the enemy! By them...I glare at the four humans.

I follow the others, thinking about how to get the four annoying, horribly opptimistic kids to the castle, when I feel a tug on my white coat. I look down and see ...drats.

Before I have a chance to speak, asks me,"What are you doing here? You, you! Wretched creature you! How dare you even _pretend_ to be human!"

He says it with so much hatred, that it makes something bubble inside of me and I want to open my mouth and...and what? I think about opening my mouth and letting whatever wanted to come out get out. But then I slightly shake my head and compose myself.

I look at him, thinking quick,"Yes...about that? Mum decided to disown me." I sigh, adding in a dramatic touch. I really ought to join a theater group.

The beaver looks at me, a shimmer of sadness and gleefulness appearing in his eyes,"Ah...so the evil Anbell isn't as evil anymore! You have finnaly seen the truth. You know, I've been hoping you would. I always wondered what you would look like if you were happy and not so...plain and cold." he smiles a bit to himself. That little twirt! Me? Plain! Cold, yes. But plain? And he want's to see me happy? What is happiness? It's such and idiotic emotion that dies right after it occurs and only makes one depressed and gives one the want to kill themselves, because they can't ever be happy again. That's what Mum told me. And she had meant every word, I'm sure. I've never seen her cry before she had told me those words.

I snap back into reality and notice that Mr. Beaver looks more like a rat than a beaver...hm...that's a great comeback! I'm about to say it, when I stop. Gotta be in character.

"Hm...I guess..." I look somewhere else, hoping it adds more to the illusion that his theory.

He smiles at me,"I'm proud of ya Anbell. Really proud." his dirty hand thing touches my back and I involuntarily shiver. Disgusting.

I give him a jerky nodd and half smile. "Um...thanks I guess."

"Guess your heart isn't as cold as everyone thinks." shuffles away, back to the front of the group. And casts one more smile my way.

I stare at him. I do not have a heart! Ew! I'd absolutely hate to have one! I shiver, to be ruled by emotions? To be full of those unnecessary and uncanny feelings? No! No thank you very much!

I hear a stiffened giggle and turn around. There is Edmund, covering his mouth...had he been listening to the whole conversation?

"You look rather angry!" He says in between messed up laughs. For some reason I stink out my tongue at him, I must admit...he is rather cute when he's not all grumpy!  
The others hear the laughter and turn around, utter astonishment etched unto their faces.

They're probably thinking,'Edmund? Laughing?'

I crack a smile. I'm pretty sure that Lucy was about to say something, when announces,"We are here!"

Then I almost gasp, what had I just done? Stuck my tongue out? How unlady like! And...no! He's not cute! He's human! They're utterly revolting. Yes. None of them are attractive. They'll only trick me into loving them and...ew. Loving. I shake my head, what is happening to me? I never think like this! I cannot wait untill all of these humans die.

Then I see Mrs. Beaver wave us in, but ignore the conversations going around me. Beavers. Humans. Children. Filthy beasts.

waves us all in and we take off our coats.

"Come now! Oh! Don't be shy!" she says, "You could've told me you were bringing them!" she scolds as we all sit around a table and Mrs. Beaver hands us fish and some nasty stuff to drink that she had prepared.

I ignore the talking and useless chitter-chater of how 'amazing' it is to have the four human children here. Blah, blah, blah!  
Yeah. Sure. They'll totally win the war! Pcha! Idiot talking beasts. The human kids too, they're totally believing and hanging on to every word that the beavers say.

Then I hear say Aslan and start to listen, my eyes going wide.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

My school is currently in 'Exam mode' so, my parents are confiscating my laptop for the next week(ish) :-/ I'm really sorry, I'll try to update secretly, but don't worry I'm NOT abandoning you or the story:-) Please enjoy this chappie!

~Leontine

P.S. I OWN NOTHING! ALL BELONGS TO C.S. Lewis! :-D

POV ANBELL

I start to listen to their conversation.

"Wait, what happened?"Lucy asks as she puts down her fork,"Do please tell, what happened to ?"

"Ah, that's bad," says Mr Beaver, shaking his head. "What has happened to him?" He sighs," was taken off by the police, most likely. I got that from a small wee bird who saw all that had happened."

"But where did they take him?" Susan asks, her eyes sad and worried. Good grief! Why worry over him? And sadness? He was a traitor! And a faun..those things are as scary as spiders!

"I'm afraid it means they took him to her House," he said while rubbing his hands clean on his napkin.

**POV EDMUND**

Bloody hell. I didn't know it would go like this! I hope none of them figure out who told on him.

If they do then Peter will kill me for sure!

Wait...they can't know who told on him. Ah...I'm safe. And anyway, I'll be king soon. I'll make them work from dawn 'till dusk. Each day, everyday. They'll only get breakfast and a small snack in the evening. Nothing more. Oh...just you wait ...you'll regret _everything_ you had ever done to me!

I start to listen to the conversation again, looking at Anbell. I can't believe that she's her daughter! She's too pretty. Maybe we could rule together? No. Edmund. Get that out of your mind. Ruling alone. That'll be more fun. No one to boss me around!

"But what will they do to him, Mr Beaver?" Lucy cries out.

"I don't know, my dear." Mr. Beaver says," There are not many taken in there that ever come out again. She makes animals into statues with her wand. The whole castle is busting with them."

"We've got to help him!" Lucy stand up.

"Sh...Lu." Peter makes her sit down again.

Lucy this, Lucy that. Argh. The little spoiled brat.

"Too dangerous. You'd be caught dearie." explains. Her voice is so scratchy, it's rather annoying. She'd make a really good coat. I'd love to kill her here, right now.

"Couldn't we sneak in?" Peter asks.

"Sadly no,human child," said Mr Beaver, "No good your trying, you of all people. But now that Aslan is on the move-"

"Aslan? Who's he?" my snarky siblings ask.

"Aslan? Who is he?," Mr. Beaver stands up, slamming his fist on the table" He's the King of the jungle...and of Narnia! Doesn't come by Narnia much in my time, or in my fathers time, or in my grandfather's time. But he is looking after us, waiting for the right time to strike."

So...they still believe in someone who hasn't saved them from 'the evil snow'? Wow...they really must be desperate!

"Luckily, it has been rumored that he is, indeed in Narnia. That he will save us from the White Witch. He will save us , Lucy, not you. I'm sorry." Mrs. Beaver smiles apologetically..

"And she'll turn him into stone, won't she?" I ask. These peoples arrogance is horrible. The White Witch will win this, she'll have to. If she doesn't then I will not become king! I shiver. Now that would stink, a lot. And I would just be laughing stock, like at school.

"Oh! Son of Adam! How I love you! You know nothing!" Mr. Beaver laughs at me, making me aggregated. I'm really starting to hate talking animals right now! He sits down again, talking animatedly "Turn him stone? Ha! I bet you not! She won't be able to face him! She's terrified of him, as she should be! He has most power, you know he is the one who created Narnia..." he stands up and with a great draw of breath he starts to say some stupid rhyme.

" He shall put all to rights as it says in an old rhyme:

Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

You'll understand when you see him."

"Come on." Anbell whispers into my ear as the rest watch with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Where?" I ask her.

"The castle." She answers, annoyance in her tone"Wait for my order. I'll do this." She waves her hand with a flourish, keeping it up for two seconds.

She stares at me from beside the table, grinning...with an odd look in her eyes. I'm not too sure that I like it.

I hear Lucy ask,"Will we meet him?"

"Why yes dearie!" exclaims,"We'll bring you to him!"

"I wonder what a man of his status would look like..." Peter looks at his cup, clearly thinking hard.

"Aslan, a man! Well, have I ever!" Mr Beaver cries out. "Certainly not! Who is the king of beasts? Aslan is! Aslan is a lion. A great terrific Lion!"

"A lion! Blimey!" Susan yelps,"That's scary!"

"Is it safe? Is he safe?" Lucy asks, scared.

"Yes, he is! As long as you do not make him angry!" laughs.

"You shall go see him tommorow, he is supposed to be at the Stone Table." looks at me, something in her eyes. I can't read it, but it feels like a mother's concern.

Huh? Why? I'm not her son! Whatever, I think putting it out of my head. It's just a beaver anyways.

Lucy nods her little head, "All right..." and then asks,"How do we help my Tumnus?"

Argh...has she fallen in love with that fawn? Yes. Indeed it seems so.

Disgusting.

"Aslan can help him, once you meet him, he'll help you. We, as in Narnia need you and Aslan. Together you will make a great team and help us save Narnia...

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver finishes, all eyes on him.

I see a movement out of the corner of my eye and see Anbell, who's just waved at me. I nodd and we both carefully and silently crawl outside.

All I can think about is power, Turkish Delight...and Anbells eyes, that look so much like her mothers.

She hands me some gloves, since we left our coats behind and as I touch her hand I almost gasp, it's cold as ice in the morning, even though we were in a warm dam. She looks at me, her mothers eyes boring into mine. I look away, putting on the gloves.

"So you don't get frostbite." I tell him and he looks up at me.

**POV ANBELL**

I look at Edmund, who is staring at me peculiarly.  
I wonder why? I shake my head. Does it really matter? No.

"Let's go!' I motion and start making my way home.

Edmund doesn't even know that he's giving himself up to prison.

**Pov Edmund**

We've been walking for what seems like hours, my feet are freezing and my nose feels like it'll fall off.

"This is taking so long!"I whine to Anbell.

"Yes. I know. But look, over there." She points in front of us. Sure enough there are two mountains there. And a tower made of ice.

My stomach flips with anticipation, possibly some fear also.

**Pov Lucy**

"Wait...where's Edmund and Anbell?" I ask looking around, interrupting Mr. and Mrs. Beavers' tale of how Aslan created Narnia.

Susan and Peter look around too, "Are they outside?" Peter aks and runs outside.

"I'm sure they're just kissing." Susan giggles and follows Peter. I get up and follow them, along with the Beavers.

We search around the dam for a while, but the Peter spots two pairs of footsteps going into the woods.

gasps and ushers us inside.

"Did he ever come here before?" asks, fear in his eyes. Once we all sit down at the table.

"Yes." I tell him.

"Alone?" he inquires.

"Yes." I say, confused and stricken with fear. Susan and Peter look nervous also.

Mrs. Beaver gasps,"Then he ate her food. He's on her side. When you eat her food...she's got you."

"No!" Peter whispers, Susan's arm on his.

"I'm afraid so." says, "He's on her side now. Temptation does horrid things to people." he adds in a whisper. pats his arm, "I know." she whispers back.

No. Edmund! Poor Edmund!

"We've got to get to Aslan- he is the only one who can help him now." says after a minute or so of silence.

"What about Anbell though?"Susan asks.

"I do not know how to explain that..." says thoughtfully, something flitting over his features.

I look over at where Anbell had been eating, her food untouched. Who is she really? I shiver.

**-At the Castle-**

**Pov Edmund**

We enter the castle, it's all made up of ice. I shiver, it's freezing cold. I look at Anbell...who doesn't look cold at all, in fact there's an odd grimace resembling a messed up smile on her face.

She smiles at me... evilly. No more sweet smiles, or sparkling eyes. She's cold now. Like the ice around us. I notice that her hair has changed and she's wearing an odd dress. When did she have time to change? What happened to her pretty golden hair? Why is it light, light blonde now?

She smirks at me,"Wanna see The White Witch, little king?" her voice different, sharper like icicles falling of roofs and splintering into a million pieces.

She looks like a pheneum of evil. A child who never knew joy or love.

Then I think, maybe they were right, maybe the White Witch is evil. No, no she's not. I tell myself. I'll become king, she promised.

"Well?" she looks at me, her voice rising.

I nodd, suddenly terrified for my own life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! :-)**

**Please, do review. I would adore some feedback, be it good, bad, critisizing...:-)**

**~Leo**

**Pov Anbell**

I look up at the ice hallways as we walk to the throne room and a sigh, finally home. It's so lovely, nice and cold- it had been so incredibly stuffy and uncomfortable in the beavers den, horrid. I shiver as I think of those dreadful kids and talking animals...how can one stand them? How can they stand themselves? They are simply horrid. I stop at the door and look at Edmund, who looks green.

I open the doors to the throne room,"Ta-daaa!"

The bugger, Edmund just blinks and shivers fretfully.

"Mum!" I scream at the top of my lungs and Edmund gives a little jump.

"Yes, my darling?" she asks, drawling out her question.

I smile back and nod my head in Edmund's direction.

"Oh, if it isn't Edmund!" she whispers as she looks around, "Where are your siblings?" she whispers coldly.

"At the beavers dam." he says,"Anbell had me come to you, it's her problem. Now, where is my Turkish Delight?"

Really. How can someone be so selfish? Then I smile to myself, that's like me. Mum looks at me, questions in her eyes. Immediately I shake my head, clearing it from these petty thoughts.

"Oh? You want some sweeties do you?" Mum asks him, walking towards him, "Dwarf! Come here!"

One of our dwarfs comes and she looks at him, "Do please go take our future little king to get his sweeties, won't you?"

"Aye, I shall. Come 'ere you!" the dwarf bows and goes to drag Edmund away.

"Have fun!" I shout after them and Edmund looks at me with fear and...betrayal? His eyes glistening oddly, but why?

My Mum looks at me,"Good job my darling. I'm very proud. Though, you could've brought the other's."

"I know Mother, I am terribly sorry. The rest of them are simply disgusting and happy." I tell her, disgust in my voice.

She looks at me, something shifting in her eyes. Then she turns away and shouts at our secret police, sending them to the dam.

I make my way up to my tower room, soon Narnia shall be ours again.

**Two days later**

**Pov Edmund**

I've been locked in this dam place for two days. It's cold, the food is frozen.

I'm hungry.

Alot.

I can't believe that I won't be king! I had done my share of the deal!

Not entirely, I hadn't brought them _to _her. But still! I was close! I hope that she gets them, then I'll rule Narnia. Unless all of this was simply a game for here, and I a pawn. I hope not.

"Hello, will you eat that?" Someone asks from the cell next to mine.

I scoot-ch over and give my food to the person and notice that it's a fawn.

He nibbles on the frozen bread and studies me.

"You have your sisters nose." he says suddenly, his voice scratchy.

I touch my nose,"I do? How do you know?" I say in a quite voice.

"I helped your sister, Lucy when she came here. She's a kind little thing. I just wonder who told on me. It's my death day today." he says bravely, but the emotion in his eyes gives him away.

My God, what have I done! Have I actually sent someone to their death? I shudder. How could I have? I am such a bloody idiot! But...when I become king, I'll fix everything. Yes.

The door to the jail opens just then, and I hop over to the back of my cell.

The Witch and Anbell enter with two guards, and my stomach flops when I look at Anbell.

"If it isn't Tumnus!" The White Witch laughs.

"Don't forget about Edmund!" Anbell smiles, laughing.

"You two!" Tumnus screams,"Aslan will demolish you!" he points at the White Witch, "And you! I feel pity for you! You grew up surrounded by ice, and now you are frozen on the inside!" he points at Anbell, who looks stricken. I watch her and she looks at me for a moment, looking away from Tumnus and I see her eyes, which for a moment looked ocean blue instead of ice blue. She looks away again and I sigh, watching the c=scene in front if me.

"Well...haven't you thought of how you got here?" the Witch smiles cruelly at Tumnus.

Oh no. What have I done? He'll hate me!

"Edmund here, he exchanged his sisters whereabouts ...for turkish delight." Anbell grimaces.

Tumnus stares at me in disbelief, hurt and something I can't touch.

"Your sister loves you." he whispers and he looks at me and my heart stops, my gut wrenches and I gasp out. Something trickles out of my eye, but I wipe it away.

"Take him." the Witch says, and as Tumnus is carried out he stares at me eerily.

The White Witch follows them. And I hear Tumnus as he cries out, begging.

"Stop it!" I hear the Witch scream after some time.

And then I hear the worst sound imaginable, the scream of someone dying.

It's my fault.

I notice Anbell, who's looking at me peculiarly. Will she help me?

But no all she says is, "Poor Edmund...all alone in the world." But her tone is off, it's not as cold. I watch her as she quietly runs out of the dungeons.

**A FEW DAYS AFTER!**

**PoV Edmund**

Hands tied, unable to talk, stuck to a tree for hours.

I really need to pee.

Anbell is sitting in front of me, laughing her head off. She had come just a few moments ago, she's dressed in a long light purple dress and obviously sweating in the Spring like warmth. Personally, I'm glad it's warmer. It makes the cold seem so far away.

She stares at me for a bit, bends over and opens her mouth as if to say something.

Suddenly, someone screams.

Anbell closes her mouth and stares at me for a few seconds, before turning her head around. There are three centaurs and a few people on horses entering the camp.

Their swords pulled out, ready to kill.

They stop before me and Anbell, who has gotten up.

One of them hops down and unties me, and a centaur grabs Anbell and ties up her hands. She struggles and tries to kick, but the centaur is much stronger and simply laughs at her.

"Mummy!" she shouts, but noone answers.

"Thank you." I whisper to my savior and notice that Anbell is tied up and sitting awkwardly on the centaur.

You can tell that she does not want to go, she's kicking and screeching. I smile bitterly at the sight. And I give my attention to the man who is untying me.

"Welcome your highness, now come on!" he helps me onto the horse and we're off.

After a few minutes of riding I open my eyes. I don't like horses that much.

"Thank you!" I yell into his ear again.

"Welcome, your majesty!" he yells.

"Wait...but I'm no majesty!" I tell him as we go run past an old cottage.

"But you are! You are one of the chosen four!" He shouts, laughter in his answer.

I shrug and look behind me, we are in the lead, but I can see the guy with Anbell struggling.

I laugh to myself.

"What is so funny?" my savior asks.

"Nothing!' I smile, I'm free.

The Witch never wanted me as heir, I know that now. I was such a gullible fool. She wanted to ensure that the prophesy wouldn't happen.

The man laughs and we continue on for a few more minutes.

Then we stop by a stream.

"Why have we stopped?" I ask as the man helps me off the horse.

"The horses are probably thirsty, and need a break."

I nod and sit beside the stream, putting my hand in and drinking some.

It really tastes great. Someones shade falls on me.

"Sire? Who is she? Who's side is she on? She will not tell us. She only whimpers about the warmth and how unbearable it is." The man asks.

I look at Anbell, she looks ruined. I can see that she's been crying. She's sitting near a tree by the stream with two centaurs watching her on either side.

"Her name is Anbell. She is the White Witches daughter, heir to the throne. I do not know who's side she really is on." I tell them, leaving the last question without an answer.

Anbell looks at me startled.

"Kill her!" one of the centaurs cries as everyone looks at her.

"No, wait for Aslan! He shall decide her faith!" another centaur cries out.

**Pov Anbell**

I can't believe that Edmund did that for me, after what I did for him.

I ignore the fight going on behind me. Who cares if I die? Certainly not Mum.

I cannot believe that she would leave me alone like that.

I can feel tears forming. Not gonna cry. It's a weakness. Can't cry. And I don't, because I can't.

**Pov Edmund**

I see a tear escape Anbells eye. Startled I look at her face and I see sheer sadness on it. So she does have feelings other that hate.

"Let's go, we only have a bit of way before camp." Someone says and I get on the horse.

We start off again, back to my siblings.

They must be really angry at me.

They probably want me dead.

"Welcome...to ASLAN'S CAMP!" a centaur yells as we enter the camp.

It's very nice, orange a yellow tents everywhere.

We stop before a grand orange tent, and Anbell and I are forced to go right before it.

"Aslan, they are here." a faun yells into the tent.

Something roars, and a lion comes out.

"Ah...welcome Son of Adam." The lion tells me.

I shiver, as his golden eyes look into mine.

I really am the worst bugger there is. Alsan looks away from me and notices Anbell.

"And who are you?" Aslan asks Anbell.

"I-I-I am Anbell." she stutters, fear on her features.

The great lion looks at her,"Daughter of the White Witch?" he asks her.

She nods.

"Ah...Anbell, go into my tent and stay there. I will have a talk with Edmund and then I will talk to you. Timon, guard the tent."

Timon pushes Anbell into the tent and stands goes inside after her.

"Edmund, come with me, let's have a chat about what you did, and what will happen."

I follow him up to some rocks.  
"Now, Edmund, you know what you did was bad. Luckily, we got you out of it, now I must tell you a secret, that you must not tell anyone-"

"Edmund!" I hear someone shout, it sounds like Lucy.

I turn around, and it is her, I see Peter and Susan shush her.

I turn back around to Aslan.

"As I was saying, you and your siblings a-"

**_-_ Two hours later_-_**

**POV Anbell**

I've been sitting here for, forever. My face has been itching and I've been...melting? It's not a very nice feeling. It's so warm everywhere, I want ice. And coldness. Who can stand such warmth? Aslan enters the tent and Tomin goes out. He looks at me and blows on me.

My hands are no longer tied up, my hair is clean and I'm wearing a light green dress. I also feel better, I'm not melting. I'm a bit warm, but not as much as before. A reliever smile tugs at my lips, but I don't let it escape. Why did he just do that?

"Child, I know that you cannot be truly evil. Or truly good. Not according to your prophecy."

"How do you know about it?" I ask, stomach churning.

He just smiles, if a lion can smile and says," A child born to a women with an ice cold heart,

to a father with Summer in his eyes,

to parents full of magic,

will walk the line of both good and evil for all eternity.

This child is the key to the lock, that opens peace."

I stare at him. How can he know this? No one knows this! Not even Mother!

"My dear child, do you not understand? I am your father."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you'll enjoy! Please, tell me what you think! :-)**

**...**

**_Two hours Earlier_**

**POV EDMUND**

"Edmund!" Lucy screams as I walk over to my siblings, still thinking about what Aslan said.

She runs at me and jumps on me, making me fall. A smile tugs at my mouth, a smile full of relief that I've been forgiven- by Lucy at

least. Hugging me fiercely, she laughs,"Edmund! We were so worried!"

"You...were?" I ask. They were worried? But I betrayed them...I...wanted to kill my own family. What had gotten into me? How could I have... I was a bloody git, that's what. Lucy pulls away and I help her get up. Susan looks at me for a moment and then she hugs me, and smiles.

"Edmund, don't you ever dare to do that again!" She slaps me, playfully, but she makes sure it hurts.

I try to smile and nod, but it's hard when Peter is just staring at me.

I take a deep breath,"I'm sorry, I really am. I acted like a nasty little selfish brat...I...I guess I didn't realize how much I'd miss you, how much you all meant to me..." I stop talking and sigh, looking at them, and see them all looking at me proudly. My stomach does a flip and I can't help but feel happy.

Peter surprises me by walking over to me and hugging me,"Edmund...I'm proud of for how you acted them, but how you acted right now...I guess you just needed a wake-up call. And even though that call cost us alot...it was worth it," He takes a breath and smiles at me," Because now there's four of us, and we're all in this together (A/N. whenever I read or write this I think of AVPM) ...forever." He smiles at me and I can see a tear come out of his eye, Lucy and Susan are crying too.

"I missed you Ed." He says and hugs me.

"We all did." Susan adds and goes over to hug us. Lucy joins us too.

"I missed you too...I really did." I tell them over and over as I hug them back.

This is my family.

**POV Anbell**

"FATHER?" I screech, anger erupting inside of me. I know I'm being loud, but this hideous, ugly thing in front of me is my Father?

I mean...he's a LION! How did Mum and him conceive me?

Ew.

He looks at me with big, seemingly sad eyes,"Anbell, I really am sorry about not being there for you. And for letting your Mother make you the way you are now..."

I stare at him in disgust,"You filthy lion! How dare you talk about my Mother like that! She's a proper parent, unlike some!" I'm so frustrated at this beast in front of me, he's not my father. He abandoned me. I have no father.

He growls, scaring me slightly,"I wasn't all ways a lion you know, it was your Mother who changed me. It was over a fight, over who would keep you...since we, good and evil, can only stay together for so long before killing each other."

I stare at him, bewildered, "What?"

He blows onto the floor and looks at me, "Just recite this spell, and I will explain everything..."

A large, golden and dark red book appears on the floor and it opens to a page. I smell flowers and the typical old book smell from it.

"What'll happen?" I ask," I can't trust you! I don't even know you!"

He smiles, almost in a human way,"If you want to find out, just recite the spell."

I look at him, look at the book. It's calling out to me, as if to say that I should read it, but I can't.

"I need to clear my head, think about it..." I tell the lion.

"Very well, let's go take a walk..." he turns around and heads out of the tent.

"Alone. Please. Aslan? " I know the Aslan part had to hurt him, by his expression, but I don't feel like he's my Father.

He looks at me,"Sorry daughter, I cannot. I cannot trust you...yet. Just read the spell. And all shall be well."

I stare at him in horror,"But I'm your daughter! You ought to trust me! This is a very bad way to start a relationship! And anyways, who are you to talk about trust! You betrayed Narnia, you left it!" What am I saying? I don't care for this beast! I never needed a Father! Why need him now?

"YOU betrayed Narnia. You took part in a kidnapping, and loved it. You kidnapped a king. You've lived your whole life, not caring about anyone else but yourself. You never thought of all the statues in the courtyards! Their families!" his voice gets louder and louder, as he approaches me until his nozzle almost touches my face. I ignore my fear as I was thought and smirk at him.

"I'm a princess! What are you? Nothing! I pathetic lion! I'm not even HUMAN! I'm above them! I can do whatever I like!"

"Sadly you're not human. But even worse, you're not even humane." Aslan mumbles again, his breath washing over my face.

"It's not like you're any better! You left me! I grew up without a Father! I grew up, surrounded by ice! I only saw flowers and grass a few days ago! I've never laughed, never danced. I don't even know what dancing is! And you come here, demanding I listen to you? When you left me?" I scream at him, something inside of me breaking. He looks at me a smiles a bit, as if to say ah...she's not that evil. The bastard.

I feel water seep out of my eyes, for a moment I stop, terrified. Am I melting? But I shrug it off, too worked up to care, and anyway somehow it feels good. It feels as if I'm letting go of something. But I can't stop now,"You left me...you thought that you could leave me, then come back...and I'd be happy to see you? I don't think so! I don't even know what happy feels like!"

I crumble onto the ground and let the water drop from my eyes, I stop thinking of how I hate him, how I hate everything and let my walls and everything crumble, perhaps for the first time in my life.

I see the lion watch me for a while and then he turns to the book and looks at it, ignoring me. Why?


End file.
